1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high current connector for transmitting electric currents, comprising at least one contact element for establishing an electrical contact between an internal current conducting element and an external current conducting element, the contact element comprising a plurality of spring elements for establishing an electrical multi-point contact between the internal current conducting element and the external current conducting element, the contact element being arranged in a housing together with the external current conducting element in such a manner that the spring elements establish an electrical contact with the external current conducting element at a radial outer side of the contact element and that an internal current conducting element can be inserted into the housing at a plug-side end of the high current connector in such a manner that the spring elements establish an electrical contact with the internal current conducting element at a radial inner side of the contact element.
2. Description of Related Art
DE 103 24 492 B3 discloses a connecting arrangement which is capable of carrying high currents and an associated contact element, the contact element having a plurality of spring elements for multi-point contact between an internal current conducting element and an external current conducting element. The spring elements are arranged in a sleeve-shaped basic structure between an upper and a lower annular support element, such that, on insertion of the internal current conducting element into the external current conducting element, the spring elements become torsionally rotated.